¿Deseo o Amor?
by Mizu-Mizushiemi
Summary: Karamatsu es nuevo en el Instituto "Anyri" encargado de formar jóvenes con habilidades especiales. Para la protección del mundo infestado de demonios. Un día conoce a un chico llamado Totty, lindo e inteligente, al principio lo ignora pero luego suceden situaciones extrañas, complicadas de entender para ambos. Es ¿Deseo o amor?.
1. Cap 1 Chico nuevo

**La historia es creada por mí pero con algunas características del juego online "Elsword"**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen: son del anime "Osomatsu-san" de Fujio Akatsuka-sensei.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Chico nuevo**

El autobús se detiene al frente de un instituto bastante reconocido. Un joven con camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta color cobre, con un escudo al lado derecho, corbata negra y un poco suelta, pantalones negros y zapatos bien lustrados. Baja del transporte y observa como las puertas enormes de color azabache se abren ante él. Aquel instituto se llama "Anyri" encargado de formar jóvenes con habilidades especiales: poderes mágicos, físicos etc. Con variedad de profesiones: alquimistas, herreros, busca tesoros, con diferentes funciones pero con un mismo objetivo: La protección del mundo.

En la entrada esperan al joven y reciben sus maletas. El más pequeño de la entrada, estrecha su mano y lo mira.

-Bienvenido Karamatsu al instituto Anyri, mi nombre es Chibita.

-Oh, mucho gusto Chibita._ responde el saludo con amabilidad.

-Veo que ya llevas el uniforme puesto, muy bien. Sus maletas estarán en la oficina de registro y control. Mientras terminamos el proceso de asignación de dormitorio y mentor. Puede darse una vuelta para conocer el instituto_ ríe_-Ya que es bastante grande.

-De acuerdo_ se aleja tranquilo, no sin antes mencionar_ - si me pierdo me buscan_ ríe y corre ansioso por conocer el lugar.

Caminó por los pasillos, notó una fuente de agua frente a un edificio. Luego volteo a su derecha para encontrarse con un enorme patio entechado. Observo el lugar y cayó en cuenta que muchas chicas lo miraban, murmuraban y señalaban sonrojadas. Aquella atención, no fue sorpresa para Karamatsu, en el instituto dónde provenía siempre fue el más popular. Todo por causa de su personalidad y apariencia. El joven proviene de una familia de elfos. Aunque no fuera el típico chico rubio de ojos azules, su apariencia simple, acuerpado, alto, de ojos color marrón, cabello negro abundante pero bien peinado, ocultando un poco sus orejas. Resaltando el tono de su piel blanca. Y su fisionomía de confianza y seguridad, atraía más a las miradas.

Recorrió gran parte del instituto, pero sin darse cuenta termino en un lugar solo y desconocido, con variedad de pupitres dañados y amontonados. Observó varios autobuses escolares, cerca de un portón grande que daba al exterior. Dándose cuenta que debía ser el garaje del instituto.

-Bueno, este lugar es bastante grande _pensó.

Estaba decidido a devolverse pero un ruido llamo su atención, Miro a su derecha, arriba sobre los altos muros junto al portón y observó a un chico que miraba hacia fuera.

-¿Mm?

-¿Ah? _El chico volteo a verlo y ambos compartieron una expresión confusa.

-¿Vas a escaparte del instituto?_ Fue lo primero que pensó Karamatsu _"¿Qué más se puede pensar si solo ves el exterior?"_

El chico ríe y le responde con un tono burlo_ -Eso no es asunto tuyo chico raro.

" _¿Chico raro? Ni que el fuera tan normal"__ pensó molesto.

En definitiva el más raro de ahí era aquel chico, sino fuera por sus ojos color marrón, su ropa oscura y la extraña marca que tienen en el cuello, como una especie de tatuaje. Se podría perder en la luz por su blancura.

-Bueno_ suspiró sin entender_ - suerte con ello.

Karamatsu le da la espalda y regresa a la entrada.

* * *

Cuando llego a la oficina de registro y control aprendió muchas cosas. Primero: Las clases las recibía según los rangos de cada estudiante: C, B, A, S, S+ y S++. En aquella oficina fue marcado como estudiante de rango S y sus clases serán asignadas solamente en el bloque de rango S.

Segundo: los dormitorios se comparten según el género de cada uno, dos chicos o dos chicas en cada dormitorio según el rango también. Y aun, no tenía idea quien sería su compañero de dormitorio.

Y por último se les designan misiones dependiendo de su fuerza y cada año eligen solamente cinco estudiantes de cada rango para ir a una misión causada por el portal de la oscuridad. Esa última parte aun no lo comprende Karamatsu.

El director Dekapan le entrega un documento con su horario y un carnet con sus datos principales junto al rango correspondiente.

-Tienes clases dentro de unos minutos, Karamatsu._ advierte el director.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias_ hace reverencia y corre lo más rápido que puede.

* * *

Llego a la clase, abrió la puerta y todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-Oh bienvenido Karamatsu_ se levanta su profesor Chibita, quien lo ayudó bastante con el papeleo para ingresar.

-Este es su nuevo compañero, espero que se lleven muy bien de ahora en adelante.

-Mucho gusto_ saludan en coro, siguiendo solamente el protocolo.

-Muy bien Karamatsu, puedes sentarte en tu puesto_ le sonrió y le señalo el lugar asignado.

El joven se sentía un poco nervioso, típico de un chico nuevo quien no conoce a nadie. Además las miradas y murmullos de sus compañeros no lo ayudaron mucho. Cuando el profesor comenzó la clase, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Saco su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo más importante. De pronto un golpe hizo saltar a todos, era la puerta de la clase que se abrió con fuerza y cuando todos observaron quien era, lo ignoraron al instante.

-Otra vez llegas tarde Totty_ regaña el profesor

-Si, como sea_ entra y se dirige a su asiento. Pero antes de sentarse observa a Karamatsu que esta detrás de su puesto.

-Oh pero si es el chico raro_ sonríe burlón

El joven suspira y se resigna a responderle. Totty se sienta, saca su smartphone y empieza a chatear.

" _Esto va ser un día largo"_ _ pensó Karamatsu, mientras prestaba atención a su profesor, un ruido lo distrajo_

 _¿Um?_ _ dirige su mirada al menor, que le daba la espalda por la posición de su puesto, se percató y pensó_ _"¿Se está riendo?"_

La clase con Chibita es muy importante, porque explica de forma detallada como se debía armar estrategias en cada batalla. Pero al parecer solo un estudiante le importaba en lo más mínimo, y ese estudiante era el menor, llamado Totty.

Se reía y reía, mientras estaba recostado en su puesto. Al principio no le importo, pero luego se estaba molestando porque su risa lo distraía. Aunque esperaba que sus compañeros dijeran algo, se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que Totty se comportaba así. Y no tuvo más remedio que aguantarlo en toda la clase.

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana, todos los estudiantes salieron en orden, incluso Totty que estaba hablando por celular.

Karamatsu se levantó del puesto, un poco agotado, porque solo pudo comprender la mitad de la clase.

-Karamatsu_ lo llama el profesor Chibita_

-¿Señor?

-Toma_ le entrega un documento_ - Aquí está la dirección de su nuevo dormitorio, cualquier queja o reclamo lo haces directamente conmigo ya que soy el consejero de los estudiantes de rango S_ le sonríe cordialmente.

-Bueno, muchas gracias profe_ estaba un poco entusiasmado, quería llegar pronto a su dormitorio, descargar sus maletas y descansar.

Al salir llega al bloque del dormitorio de rango S. Es un edificio grande, amplio, enrejado y muy limpio, parecía esos departamentos de conjuntos cerrados, con un hermoso jardín en la entrada. Al ingresar en el edificio y a su dormitorio, debía colocar en una plataforma digital su carnet de rango S.

Una vez dentro del edificio empieza a buscar el dormitorio: 405- S. Y pone su carnet sobre un cuadro digital frente a la puerta.

-Increíble, es más amplio de lo que imaginaba.

Las paredes son blancas con combinación gris. El suelo de baldosa fina, decorado con una alfombra negra y un sillón grande de color blanco. A su izquierda tiene dos camarotes de madera blanca y unos cajones debajo de la primera cama. Al lado de esta, dos armarios también de madera blanca. Al frente de la habitación, hay una ventana grande que iluminaba el lugar, decorada con una persiana negra. Frente a ella hay dos mesas amplias de escritorio que ocupa las dos esquinas horizontales de la ventana. En esas mesas hay dos computadores y dos sillas blancas con ruedas negras sobre sus patas. Pero lo que más gracia le dio, es que solamente hay un baño y una ducha. Y no están separadas, sino que hacen parte de un solo baño, claro, muy amplio y limpio. Pero seguía siendo uno.

Decide acostarse en alguna de las dos camas, mira hacia la cama de arriba y ve que la ocupa dos peluches adorables, uno es un oso rosa con traje de doctor, y el otro más grande, es un león muy frondoso y peludo. La cama está muy ordenada al igual que las cosas que había en el lugar. Karamatsu se sonroja mirándolos peluches, quería agarrarlos y abrazarlos, pero tenía miedo de moverlos de su lugar y que el dueño se diera cuenta.

Karamatsu es muy fuerte pero muy débil ante las cosas tiernas, y esto le dio una agradable idea, de que su compañero de dormitorio seria alguien dulce y adorable.

Se sienta sobre la cama de abajo y se acuesta despacio, durmiendo tranquilamente por el buen clima que hacía y el silencio que lo arrullaba.

* * *

Despertó y eran las 7:00 am, tenía un poco de frio y no quería levantarse, pero no podía faltar a la clase de "Trabajo en equipo". Se levanta y abre la maleta.

-Tengo que acomodar mis cosas, pero lo hare después _pensó, mientras sacaba una toalla para bañarse-

Aún tenía un poco de sueño, abrió la puerta del baño, la cierra, bosteza y al abrir bien sus ojos se percata de hay un chico en el lavamanos cepillándose. Talvez la escena no hubiera sido tan incómoda, si el joven que estaba ante sus ojos no fuera Totty, además llevaba únicamente unos boxers de color azul, que ajustaba bien en su cuerpo. Hubo un silencio de cinco segundos que fueron eternos para la vergüenza de Karamatsu.

-¡Lo siento! _sale del baño y cierra la puerta a toda prisa. No podía creer tres cosas: Primero que su compañero de dormitorio fuese Totty. Segundo, que haya estado tan distraído como para no escuchar el lavamanos y tercero por un instante pensó que se le veían muy esos boxers azules.

Totty estaba avergonzado en el baño, no es que fuera la primera vez que un chico lo viera de esa forma, pero que haya sido el chico nuevo, el lindo, raro e interesante que vio hoy, le avergonzaba mucho. Y se había levantado sin fijarse que él estaba en la cama de abajo, y para el colmo, no tomó ninguna toalla para cubrirse, todo lo tenía en el cajón de su ropa.

" _Cálmate"_ _ decía a si mismo_ _"solamente…Tengo que salir, caminar en boxers hasta el cajón, y sacar mi toalla"._

Abre la puerta, camina con cara de que le importa un carajo todo, y mira que el mayor, estaba acostado en su cama dándole la espalda, eso le tranquilizo un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le molestó.

Se cambió y salió del baño vestido.

-Oe, ya desocupe el baño._ le habla con su tono indiferente.

-De acuerdo_ Karamatsu se levanta agarrando su toalla_ - Lo de hace rato, lo siento no fue mi intención.

El menor se sorprende y empieza a reír.

-¿Qué importa? ¿Nunca has visto un chico en boxers?

-Si_ abre la puerta del baño, lo mira y sonríe_ - Pero, no a uno como tú _ cierra la puerta.

Totty dio gracias al cielo, porque Karamatsu no vio su reacción, estaba rojo, bastante rojo, odiaba ser tan blanco porque cualquier sonrojo lo haría delatar de forma obvia.

 _Continuara…_


	2. Cap 2 Cerca de ti

_**Capítulo 2: Cerca de ti  
**_

Los monstruos encadenados golpeaban y gruñían con fuerza exasperando a los presentes. El primer grupo en atacar fue el de Karamatsu, quien ataco y venció al enemigo con audacia junto a sus otros compañeros de equipo. Aunque este logro hizo sobresalir más al joven elfo.

Una vez vencido el monstruo, guarda sobre su espalda, dos bayonetas duales, una especie de espada y escopeta combinada. Arma en la que se especializa como guerrero físico, en batallas de largo y corto alcance.

Recibe una toalla y seca el sudor de su cara, sacude un poco su cabello y se sienta en una banca con la toalla en el hombro.

-Muy bien hecho Karamatsu_ lo felicita una chica linda, de otro grupo

-Thank you hermosa_ sonríe agradecido.

-¡si, si! estuvo muy genial!

-kya! Estuviste súper Karamatsu!

Más y más chicas se acercaron al mayor. Sus risas llamaban mucho la atención, rodeándolo a montones.

Karamatsu está acostumbrado a la atención, aun así, no podía creer que en menos de un día, ya es tendencia en toda su clase. Incluso, pudo participar en el ejercicio junto a un grupo que consiguió con facilidad. Su apariencia y forma de hablar muy peculiar, era lo que lo hacía más interesante. Tornado la clase divertida y agradable para él.

Pero, para Totty fue la clase más molesta y ruidosa. Siempre había odiado el trabajo en equipo, e incluso odiaba la mayoría de sus compañeros, aunque esto no lo notaban por su dulce sonrisa y mirada inocente. Los únicos chicos en que puede conversar sin pensar en ellos con desprecio, es Totoko, una arquera que siempre esta tomándolo del pelo además de ser su única amiga.

También le agrada Osomatsu, por ser tan relajado y directo, y a su novio: Choromatsu. Bueno, es muy ruidoso para Totty pero lo tolera, porque le es gracioso observar como es capaz de controlar y corregir a su pareja cuando hace estupideces.

Y ahí estaba el otro chico, la causa del ruido constante de la clase: Karamatsu.

-Agr_ Todomatsu observa irritado y cruza los brazos.

-¿Tanto te gusta?_ pregunta Totoko.

-¿Eh? No, eso creo…

-uy ¿Eso crees?_ entre risas insinúa la arquera.

-Olvídalo…

-Admítelo Totty, desde que llegamos a la clase, no le has quitado el ojo de encima.

\- No me agrada, eso es todo_ Evita continuar con la conversación.

\- ¿Cuándo alguien te cae bien?

-Ja-ja que graciosa_ toma su toalla y se acerca a la salida.

-¿A dónde iras? La clase aun no acaba._ cruza los brazos, como si fuera a reprenderlo.

\- A donde se me venga en gana, madre.

-Suerte hijo mío.

Así eran las bromas que acostumbraban hacer, en muestra de la confianza que se tienen.

Rodeado de muchas chicas, se percata que algo le falta. Se levanta rápido y observa a su alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo Karamatsu?_ pregunta una de las presentes.

-No, do not worry señorita

Se despide de las chicas con educación e inspecciona el suelo del lugar. Observa varios grupos platicando, esperando algún turno de atacar al monstruo para ser evaluados. Había otros descansando de la práctica y otros al parecer en las duchas. Pero, nada, ni siquiera cerca de lo que veía podía encontrar su amada pulsera.

-¿Qué tanto buscas Karamatsu?

-Oh, hola Osomatsu_ _"Es el chico que me ayudo a encontrar el lugar de práctica"_ _ -Estoy buscando una pulsera que tenía…

-¿Y cómo es?

-Es azul, adornados con pequeños fragmentos de eldrid.

-Espera, ¿Te refieres al fragmento de eldrid que cuidaban y adoraban hace muchos años los elfos?_ preguntó asombrado, cruzando las manos al mismo tiempo_ -Pensé que era un mito.

-No lo es…Y esa pulsera es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres y de aquel eldrid que se nos fue arrebatado.

-oh...lo siento mucho…

\- No te disculpes:_ sonríe resignado, y posa su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Bien, le diré a Choromatsu que nos ayude a buscarlo_ se aleja buscando al joven.

-¿Choromatsu?

Osomatsu lo escucha y sonríe.

-Es mi novio, ahí está. ¡Oe Choromatsu, ven!

El joven estaba golpeando a un monstruo con su espada, pero voltea a ver a Osomatsu descuidando su defensa. Casi lo golpean porque alcanza a esquivarlo. Enojado, toma con fuerza su espada y mata a su contrincante.

-¡Choromatsu!

-¡¿Qué quieres maldita sea!? ¡Por tu culpa casi salgo herido!

-ne〜 no exageres_ ríe y se acerca rodeándolo con su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Choromatsu, besándolo en la boca sin vergüenza.

-T-te dije que no lo hagas delante de todos!_ Lo suelta enojado.

Osomatsu ríe sin darle importancia a su enojo y continúa.

-Quiero presentarte a Karamatsu._ señala al mayor que presenciaba todo.

-oh ¿El chico nuevo? Mucho gusto, me llamo Choromatsu_ Estira su mano y se saludan al tiempo.

-Karamatsu está buscando una pulsera muy importante para él, podríamos ayudarlo a buscar después de clase.

-B-bueno no quiero ser una molestia_ reitero Karamatsu, no quería ser pesado.

-No importa_ respondió Choromatsu con simplicidad.

-hee〜 ¿Acaso no es amable mi Choromatsu?_ Osomatsu abrazo con fuerza a su pareja.

-Oso… no seas vergonzoso…

Siguieron discutiendo como si realmente no fueran amantes.

-Ok! _"Que pareja más peculiar"_ _Karamatsu estaba feliz, pensaba en la buena suerte que tenía, sumando que el día aun no acababa y ya estaba haciendo amigos.

* * *

Todomatsu o _"Totty"_ como le gustaba que lo llamaran, disfrutaba escaparse del instituto cuando se aburría y muchas veces lo descubrían suspendiéndolo por varios días y eso le gustaba. Especialmente, se acostaba en los muros altos del garaje solamente para observar el exterior, seguro de sí mismo, por su fuerza y valor.

Acomodado en aquel lugar, mira su reloj.

" _Las 11:40am, tengo tiempo para dormir"_

Cierra los ojos y cae dormido de inmediato. Entre tanta oscuridad y polvo hay un niño que es tomado de las manos, por una mujer. Observa que ese niño es él pero se distorsiona hasta transformarse en el rostro Karamatsu. Refunfuña por aquella imagen y decide cambiar de posición. Pero, vuelve la imagen de Karamatsu a su mente.

-Eres molesto Karamatsu._ se queja en voz alta.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Eh?_ Se levanta y mira hacia abajo. Ve a Karamatsu agachado en el suelo buscando algo_ -¿Desde a qué horas estas aquí?

\- Estoy buscando mi pulsera, y ya revolqué el dormitorio pero no está._ suspiro cansado_ - Así que decidí buscar en este sitio, y te vi durmiendo pero no quise molestarte, pero al parecer ya estabas despierto.

-Claro, tengo un sueño liviano _Mintió, no quería decirle que en realidad lo llamo en sueños, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Mira el reloj del celular y observa: _"12:36…Pensé que no había dormido nada"_

-¿Y qué hay de las chicas molestas?_ cambio la conversación sentándose en el muro.

-Me escape, oh ¿Estas celoso?_ Karamatsu intenta molestarlo.

-No…_se acuesta de nuevo, y recuerda lo que sucedió esta mañana en el baño, aquel recuerdo hace querer molestarlo también._-Eres un chico raro.

-No lo soy ¿Por qué lo dices?_ el mayor aun no entendía el apodo que le daban.

" _¿Es porque soy un elfo?, sé que hay muy pocos de mi especie, pero…No creo que sea la razón" "¿Oh es porque mi forma de hablar algunas veces, es muy extraña?_

Todomatsu se levanta y cae en dirección a Karamatsu, camina unos pasos y se acerca mucho a él, la distancia entre ambos es de tal solo centímetros. Los autobuses era lo único que decoraba el paisaje.

-Ja, mejor te diré "El pervertido de los baños"_ sonríe malicioso.

-Bueno yo…_El elfo se pone nervioso por la cercanía, pero al mismo tiempo recordó aquel momento, lo apenado que estaba pero también, la increíble atracción que tuvo al verlo. Sin dejarse intimidar, sigue el juego entre palabras y gestos con Todomatsu.

\- Admito que fue un poco vergonzoso pero no negare que te veías bastante lindo.

BAM, fue automático el cambio de color de Todomatsu, quería cubrirse la cara en ese instante y solamente volteo en dirección contraria. La reacción del menor fue un flechazo para el elfo, claro, la primera vez que lo vio le pareció lindo, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Pero cuando se enteró que Todomatsu era su compañero de dormitorio, pensó que sería bastante agradable convivir con él.

Camina un poco hacia el sonrojado chico y estira su mano sobre su rostro y lo voltea. Ese toque y esas miradas hicieron que el color rojo de Todomatsu se intensificara.

-Eres interesante_ Miro con seriedad a los ojos del menor.

-puff-_Todomatsu ríe sin creerse nada.

-¿Um?

-¿Enserio te gusto?_ sonrió curioso sin esquivar la mirada de Karamatsu.

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Debes pensarlo bien._ estira sus brazos alrededor del cuello del elfo, se acerca a su rostro y le lame con cuidado su cuello, acercándose al oído. Esto, hace estremecer a Karamatsu.

\- No soy como crees, solamente me encanta los juegos.

-¿Y eso es un problema?_ ambos se miran a los ojos con furia, como si algo los impulsara a tocarse. Hay una batalla de seducción con las miradas, se acercan poco a poco y se besan, sienten el calor y los húmedos labios ajenos.

Karamatsu estrecha más el rostro del menor contra el de él, retroceden un poco sin separar sus labios y se tropiezan con el frente de un autobús. Una voz ronca como de dolor, se apacigua con el beso. El elfo pega más su cuerpo contra el otro, para profundizar el beso y sentir cada vez más esos labios, escuchar esos gemidos que salen de su boca y que lo enloquecen.

Las manos de Karamatsu bajan por la cintura de Todomatsu, tocando ese irresistible trasero, el que con ganas quería tocar esta mañana.

-Juuu …nh..No aprietes tan fuerte...me vas a quitar el trasero ¿ o qué?_ ríe avergonzado.

-Mm de pronto…_saborea cada toque con sus manos.

-Todomatsu agarra más al mayor, y continúa ese afán de tocarse y sentirse más unidos. Pero, el menor abre los ojos de par a par, como si la realidad lo hubiese golpeado. Entonces lo suelta de un solo tirón.

-¿Totty? _ Karamatsu no comprendía. ¿Por qué tenía que empujarlo de esa forma?, ¿Ambos estaban compartiendo el mismo sentimiento? ¿No?

\- ¡Atsushi !_Mira a otra dirección.

\- Nos vemos…_Se suelta por completo y corre, pero Karamatsu lo detiene del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede Totty?_ No solamente estaba confundido, sino también enojado_ -¿Quién es ese Atsushi?

-Mi novio.

\- Espera, ¿Qué? ¡¿Me estas tomando del pelo?!

-Te lo dije, solo me gusta jugar. _dicho esto, se aleja, dejando a un confundido y enojado Karamatsu.

* * *

Todomatsu corre por los pasillos, recuerda que su novio regresaría al medio día de una misión de rango S+. Entre tantos pasos acelerados, ve a Atsushi conversando con otros amigos.

-¡Atsushi!_ Todomatsu se acerca con cuidado y lo mira tomándolo de la mano.

-Totty_ este sonríe y se despide de los amigos, para estar a solas con su pareja.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?_ caminan juntos tomados de las manos.

-Bien, Los monstruos tuvieron una complejidad mayor, pero no fue algo que no pudiera manejar.

-Como siempre eres tan fuerte_ lo abraza por un costado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Atsushi levanta la cabeza del menor y lo besa, acercándose al oído susurrándole: _Deberíamos ir a mi dormitorio. Estaré libre por tres días._

Totty ríe por lo bajo y asiente con la cabeza.

-No me importaría perder clases esos días_ continua caminando en dirección al bloque S+ que quedaba al lado derecho de la entrada principal.

-Por cierto…_ habla Atsushi con un tono más serio._ -¿Por qué hueles a otro perfume? Pensé que tus cremas de piel y otros productos solo olían a fresa.

-uhm…_No supo que responder, se limitó a girar su cabeza en dirección contraria.

-¿Estás jugando con otro chico o través, verdad?

-si…

El mayor suspiro hondo, resignado a lo mismo. Atsushi no era estúpido, sabía muy bien que su novio jugaba con otros chicos. En realidad, esto le molestaba un poco, pero lo permitía porque los juegos de Todomatsu solo son para no aburrirse y para molestar a lo demás. Se podría decir, que Totty era de esos chicos malditos, que coqueteaba e ilusionaba a los chicos, hasta enamorarlos, sin siquiera darles un beso o acostarse con ellos. Y luego, Totty los dejaba con las ganas hasta hacer pedazos su amor.

Por eso, Atsushi lo permitía, aun siendo su pareja, sabía muy bien que Totty solo lo tomaba como un juego. A demás le causa gracia también, ver a los estúpidos chicos rompérseles el corazón.

" _Desde que no bese a nadie ni se acueste con nadie, está bien".__ pensó Atsushi.

-¿Estás enojado?_ pregunto Todomatsu como un perrito regañado.

-No…Ven vamos a pasar un rato junt-Oh ¿Qué es eso?

Observan una pulsera tirada, era visible para el que cruzara por ahí, ya que brillaba por el camino. Atsushi la recoge y la inspecciona.

-Deberíamos dejar esto en la oficina de objetos perdidos_ aconsejó Atsushi.

-Me parece bien.

Cambian el rumbo de su camino hasta que una voz a lo alto se escucha.

-¡Atsushi! ¡Totty! Esperen!_ se acerca a toda prisa Osomatsu.

-Hola Osomatsu_ saluda extrañado el mayor.

-Hola_ se detiene frente a ellos y respira agitado en muestra de haber corrido mucho.

-Disculpa, pero ando buscando esa pulsera que acabas de encontrar.

-oh ¿Te refieres a esta?_ la muestra y la entrega.

-¡si si! Gracias

-Nunca te había visto con ese tipo de accesorios.

-Seguro Choromatsu se lo regalo_ comenta burlón Todomatsu.

-No chicos_ ríe al imaginarse a Choromatsu regalándole algo_ -Esta pulsera es de Karamatsu.

-¿Karamatsu?

-si el estudiante nuevo que llego ayer.

-¿Esa pulsera es de ese tonto?_ se sorprendió Totty, no podía creer que tuviera tan buen gusto con los accesorios, pensaba que la almohada y zapatos brillantes y dolorosos a la vista que tenía en el dormitorio, serian una carga pesada para sus ojos.

-¿Lo conoces?_ pregunto ocultando un poco su molestia.

\- sí, está en nuestra clase, también es rango S.

-Chicos_ interrumpe Osomatsu_- Me gustaría quedarme a hablar, pero debo entregárselo rápido, ¡nos vemos!

Ambos se despiden, y la pareja continúa su camino. Llegan al dormitorio de Atsushi. Totty se sienta sobre el sillón del lugar mientras el mayor se cambiaba de ropa.

\- Karamatsu ¿Es el nuevo chico con quien estás jugando?

-em…Si ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?

-Su pulsera…

-¿huh?

Atsushi se coloca unas pantalonetas y deja su torso denudo, acercándose al sillón se posa encima de Todomatsu y continúa hablando pero con un tono serio.

-Su pulsera emanaba el mismo olor del perfume que llevas impregnado.

Totty se asusta un poco, pero decide hacer que su pareja no le diera importancia. Agarra la cintura de Atsushi y lo mira sonriente.

-¿Vas a quitarme ahora ese molesto perfume?

-si

 _Continuara...  
_

* * *

|( *3*)| **Gracias por haber leído el cap!**

Y saber que Atsushi no sabe que su novio ya se besuqueo a alguien…Si Totty es una perr*, lo siento, no puedo llamarlo de otra forma en este fic xD Y Karamatsu es de tan buen corazón, será muy fácil de manipular coff_ mejor no digo más jajaja-

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me llenan el alma (?) En el próximo cap dibujare a estos personajes con sus uniformes –aunque no son tan guays los uniformes, igual yolo-

Por cierto: Sé que no tiene que ver con el fic, pero: ¿Ya vieron que es oficial lo del AU demon de osomatsu-san?! Ichimatsu monja deos meo! (´ω｀)/ 3 estoy tan feliz que estoy preparando más cosas de osomatsu-san, que tiene que ver con este AU –is mi life is mi love-

Hasta la próxima mis pecadores〜


End file.
